For Love Episode 2
by SnowWhiteandDopey
Summary: Jaime has made a decision about her love life. Will it cost her life?


"Jaime? Hi. How are you?" Oscar's heart skipped a beat when he heard Jaime's voice. So many thoughts went through his mind in the few seconds before she spoke.

"I'm in Washington. I need to see you." Her mouth was so dry she could hardly speak. "Maybe we could meet somewhere. Are you available?" Could she sound more formal?

Oscar wasn't sure what to make of this. Was it good news or bad? "Yes, I can meet. Is everything alright? You sound upset. What's going on?" Oscar asked almost afraid of the answer.

"I'm okay… I just…I just broke up with … Chris." Jaime said in a clipped voice.

"What?" Oscar said with surprise. His heart was beating faster by the second. Does this mean? No, it can't, he thought to himself. "I'm…sorry. Where are you?"

Somehow she told him where she was staying. "I really need to see you…as soon as you can get away." Jaime wasn't sure she could wait much longer. It had been a long few days already and she was at the breaking point.

"I'll be there within the hour." Oscar couldn't figure out what was happening but he knew from the sound of her voice that it was something big. He shoved a few files in his desk then told Callahan he was leaving for the day. His mind was racing as he hurried to his car. She broke up with Chris? He couldn't stop thinking about that. Oscar remembered recent events with a boiling anger mixed with deep longing. The NSB had told him they were going to lock Jaime away in a so-called retirement community and there was nothing he could do about it. He disregarded all consequences to warn Jaime. He told her to run away before the NSB arrived. His heart broke that he had to send her away but it was for her own sake. Jaime was a free spirit and he wouldn't allow her to be treated in such a manner. It wasn't the right time but he couldn't let her go without telling her he loved her. To his surprise she told him she loved him too. Oscar remembered that he'd had to pull her off of him. He took Max and drove off to a mountain road near the Elgin ranch then he cried. It was the first time in years that he'd cried so much. Oscar took Max up a long hill so they could watch Jaime's house. It wasn't easy keeping the dog quiet but he didn't want Jaime to hear them. He watched her leave then the NSB goons show up. How he hated them. When Jaime returned, they didn't have a chance to talk before she returned to Ojai. Over and over in his head he could hear her saying "I love you too, I do." Now she wanted to see him after breaking up with Chris. Oscar never anticipated a meeting more in his whole life. He loved Jaime so much that he couldn't see straight. It was too much to think she might really want to be with him. He'd never been that lucky at love before.

Oscar knocked on the door of Jaime's room with sweaty hands. She opened the door and just looked at him with anticipation. They didn't speak but their eyes gave them away. There was a huge range of emotions passing from one to the other – curiosity, anticipation, love and understanding. "Hi Babe" was all he could say.

"Hi yourself" she said quietly with a sudden shyness. Oscar walked in and after a few seconds pause, took her into his arms for a hug like never before. It was a hug of relief that everything was okay, that she was safe and they were together. They pulled apart a few inches before kissing. It wasn't their usual "hello" - this was their first romantic kiss.

After a few minutes they joined hands and sat on the couch. "Well, I guess that answers one of my questions and I can't be happier." Jaime smiled at him.

"Babe, I'm happy to answer ALL your questions" Oscar raised his eyebrow, tilted his head down towards her and gave her the flirty, half smile that she loved so much as he put his arm around her for another deep kiss. Jaime couldn't believe how wonderful it was to finally kiss him and decided to enjoy the moment before reality intruded. After the day she'd had it was a relief to just be there with Oscar. She felt safe in his arms.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" was the question he finally asked between kisses.

"I wanted to tell you how much I love you and how I want to be in your life" Jaime told him through tears of happiness.

Oscar gave her a gentle, loving smile as he said "I love you too. I want to be in your life, always."After a few more kisses, Oscar said "I must be dreaming. I don't want to wake up."

"What…about the NSB and the Secretary?" Jaime asked "Won't they cause trouble?"

"Yes, but no matter what, I'm not going to let you go." Oscar looked into her eyes with a mixture of love and resolve. With tears of joy in their eyes, they kissed from the heart. It didn't take long for them to find their way to the bed. They made the most passionate love either had ever experienced. Hours later, room service was all they wanted as they couldn't stand even a moment away from each other. Each slept that night better than they had in more years than they cared to remember.

Jaime and Oscar woke early the next morning. After another round of intense lovemaking, there was just enough time for breakfast before Oscar went to the office.

"I have a meeting with the Joint Chiefs this morning that I can't cancel. After that, I'm all yours."

Jaime looked at him with wide-eyed joy "You're taking the day off? Are you feeling okay?" as she felt his forehead and smiled.

"Well Doc, I'm dizzy, my heart is doing flips and I can't stop smiling. What do you make of that?"

Jaime sat on his lap and put her arms around his neck, "Well, I recommend you spend a lot of time in bed the next few days. Let's see how well you respond to treatment."

Oscar responded with a smile and a kiss. "Unfortunately, I've got to go. I'll call you later."

Callahan was becoming concerned that her boss was not in the office yet. He was rarely late, if ever. Just when she was getting ready to call for the Marines, in he walked. There was something about him that seemed different. He looked taller, more alert and he was wearing a bright eyed expression. "GOOD Morning Callahan!" Oscar said when he walked in. "It's a beautiful day."

"Good morning Oscar" Callahan said with a slightly quizzical expression. Usually he just grunted "good morning".

"Callahan, check what I've got going the rest of the week. Whatever you can postpone, cancel or give to Russ, do it. Thanks." With a big smile, Oscar went into his office.

Callahan watched him go. She couldn't process what he'd said. In all the years she'd worked for Oscar Goldman, he'd never asked her to clear out his calendar. It was weird enough when he rushed out of the office the day before looking like there was a crisis of major proportion going on. If it was the last thing she did, Peggy Callahan would get to the bottom of his bizarre behavior.

The meeting with the Joint Chiefs was very difficult for Oscar because he couldn't stop thinking of Jaime. He still couldn't believe that it wasn't all just a dream. Oscar felt like stopping the meeting by running out the door. To know that Jaime loved him and was at this very moment waiting for him was just too much for Oscar to comprehend. Would this General ever shut up? Oscar thought to himself. He began to think of all the things they could do the next few days while Jaime was in town. Well, he thought while giving a secret smile, all the things they could do outside of the bedroom that is. He knew what fun they would have IN the bedroom. There was a reception two nights away at the Bulgarian Embassy. Oscar hadn't responded to the invitation but now it seemed like a wonderful idea. People were used to seeing the two of them together at Washington functions so they wouldn't attract attention. On the other hand, it would allow all of Washington to see them as a couple. When the time arrived for letting people know, maybe Washington society wouldn't be shocked. The Secretary was going to have a cow and Hanson would probably go after them with a vengeance. It would be a tricky situation to deal with.

When the meeting ended Oscar raced to his office. Callahan gave him the update on his schedule for the week. She had outdone herself with following his wishes. "Callahan, you are the best! One last thing before I leave – please contact the Bulgarian embassy. Tell them that I accept the kind invitation to their reception on behalf of myself and…a guest."

Callahan looked at him with what she hoped wasn't a too obvious questioning look. "I'll do that. Shouldn't I also tell them who the guest is…for security purposes?" Callahan was dying to know and hoped this would be the key to getting the answer.

Oscar knew she was fishing. Peggy Callahan was completely reliable with everything to do with the OSI. She was the most efficient, dedicated and loyal secretary anyone could ever have. The price of keeping all those secrets was that Callahan loved to gossip about the personal lives of all OSI team members. For a minute Oscar thought about the double edge of telling Callahan everything. After all she would be the one booking his tickets to California and she would be the one to know his schedule. If he could only get her to keep quiet, all would be well. Better to have her on our side than working against us however unknowingly, Oscar reasoned."Callahan, please come into my office. We have something important to discuss."

Callahan was taken completely by surprise. It struck her that she was going to hear something personal from her tight-lipped boss.

"Callahan, I need your help. I need you to keep what I'm about to tell you to yourself. Do not discuss it with anyone. Would you PROMISE me you will do that?" After Callahan said "I promise." Oscar continued. "My guest is…Jaime."

Callahan felt a huge let down. Jaime? What's big news about that? He and Jaime had gone to more receptions that she could count. Jaime was seeing Chris anyway. It was no secret that Oscar had the hots for Jaime and they flirted with each other but that was all.

"As you can well imagine, Hanson would give his right arm to have something to tell the Secretary that would discredit me. When I've figured out the best way to tell the Secretary, I will. Until then our relationship needs to be top secret. I'm telling you because we need your help. I'm going to be spending lots of time in California. Since you'll be the one arranging the details, you need to know. Also, in case of emergency, I want you and only you to know where to find me. I'm putting all my eggs in one basket by telling you Callahan. Please don't let me down."

Callahan had difficulty comprehending what he was telling her. "You and Jaime are…dating? I thought…I mean…WOW."

"WOW indeed. You understand why I want this to be quiet. As it stands only the three of us know – I want to keep it that way. The NSB has it in for both of us. I still can't believe what they wanted to do to her" Oscar looked away for a moment remembering the hurt he felt. "Anyway, tell the people that ask that I'm preparing for a conference. I'll check in tomorrow. If it is an emergency, call me at home."

The next few days were the best Jaime and Oscar had ever had. She checked out of the hotel to go stay at Oscar's house. Their relationship had changed but it hadn't. They still were comfortable together with no sense of nervousness. The teasing and laughter only increased. They talked about all the things that had crossed their minds about each other over the prior three years. Jaime learned more about Oscar in two days than she had learned in the whole time she'd known him. They also found out they had an unstoppable passion for each other that made them blissfully happy.

Jaime took time out to shop for a gown to wear at the Bulgarian Embassy. She found one that would knock everyone's socks off. Oscar tried every trick he could think of to get a look at it. "I need to see it."

"No."

"What if…what if I threaten you? I've got it - no sex until you show me the gown. Ha!" Oscar nodded his head with arms crossed and wearing a confident expression. That'll get her, he thought.

Jaime giggled and rolled her eyes "Uh huh" she said then she put her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. "Now what was that threat again?"

"Babe, you don't play fair" Oscar replied breathlessly.

The evening of the reception finally came. Jaime had her hair done up for the occasion then put on her new dark red, form-fitting gown. When she came out of the bedroom, Oscar was floored. He just stood there totally transfixed. She was absolutely gorgeous. Once able to think anything he was torn between taking her every place in Washington to show off the most beautiful woman the city had ever seen or getting her out of that dress right where she stood to make mad passionate love to her. Oscar walked up to Jaime. "I'm speechless. That dress…" Oscar kissed her in a way that he hoped told her how proud he was of her and how much he loved her.

The entrance they made was grand. Even if they couldn't show how much they loved each other to the crowd at least they could be together, talk and dance. Just as predicted, Jaime was the "belle of the ball". There were a few people that Jaime knew in person but most of people she knew from the news. After a number of dances and conversations with friends, Oscar and Jaime began talking to the American ambassador and his wife. Out of the corner of his eye Oscar saw the Bulgarian ambassador behind Jaime. We'll have to talk to him next was Oscar's last thought before he heard a bang. To his horror he saw Jaime lurch forward. He grabbed her then saw blood coming from her back. "GET AN AMBULANCE! Babe, we're getting help, you're going to be alright." Oscar's heart was beating so fast and he was so focused on Jaime that he had no idea what was going on around him. The gunman had been caught after a fight with security forces and was being taken away.

Jaime was in pain and she was a little dizzy. She felt comfortable in Oscar's arms but when she saw the blood on his tuxedo, she started to panic. "Oscar, are you hurt? There's blood."

"I'm okay, the medical team is coming. You're going to be fine. I love you" Oscar told her breathlessly. The minutes it was taking for the paramedics to arrive seemed like hours. Jaime was losing consciousness from blood loss. With Oscar in tow, they sped to Bethesda. Once Jaime was taken into surgery Oscar called Rudy. "Rudy, you need to get to Bethesda immediately. Jaime's been shot."

"What? Shot? What happened?" Rudy was taken completely off guard.

"Later, just get here as soon as you can." Oscar was trying not to panic. He was breathing heavy and his head was spinning. While waiting in emergency, all the fears he'd had over the last few years came crashing in on him. He'd been in love with Jaime since the moment they met. One of the reasons he'd never acted on his feelings before now was Steve. The other was his fear that being with him would be dangerous for Jaime. Now after not even a week of being a couple, Jaime was shot. Oscar felt such guilt and remorse in addition to intense worry for Jaime. Once she was out of the hospital he would have to break up with her. It was better to have a broken heart with her safe and alive than a broken heart because she was… Oscar couldn't even think the word. Why couldn't he have been the one shot? Feeling the pain of the wound would be better than the pain he now had in his heart.

He didn't even hear Rudy coming up to him. Rudy raced to the emergency waiting room. He saw Oscar and stopped in his tracks. The man had blood all over him and was wearing such a look of desperation. "Oscar? How's Jaime? You look terrible."

It took a few seconds for Oscar to react. He jumped up "Rudy, you're here. I don't know yet – they've got her in surgery. Rudy, you've got to…" He had to sit down because he was so dizzy. Rudy got a cuff to take his blood pressure. Not surprisingly it was through the roof.

"Oscar, we've got to get you calmed down. You're going to have a stroke if we don't." Rudy called a nurse and together they tried to help Oscar up.

"NO, I'm staying until Jaime is out of surgery." He struggled with them with no success.

"Oscar, you're not going to do Jaime any good like this. Now come on!" Rudy had seen Oscar stubbornly refusing to leave Jaime alone in the hospital before but he hadn't seen the fierce determination and panic. This was different somehow. Oscar had never had a physical reaction like this. After examining Oscar for physical wounds and giving him medication to lower his blood pressure, Rudy had no choice but to let Oscar go back to the waiting area.

"Oscar, take it slow but tell me what happened?" Oscar finally was able to tell Rudy the details. Just then the surgeon came out. Rudy called him over and they introduced themselves.

"Miss Sommers is going to be fine. She was hit just below the collarbone. We got the bullet out and there's no sign of infection. She lost a fair amount of blood – she may need a transfusion, we'll see how she is when she wakes."

"Thank you. May I see her?" Oscar was relieved but wanted to see her for himself. He wanted to be with her when she woke.

"Well, actually hospital policy is for family only to visit in ICU."

Reality and resolve hit Oscar the moment he said it "Miss Sommers is my girlfriend. We…live together." It was weird saying it but so good feeling it. He couldn't break up with her. He loved her so much. He wanted to be family, he wanted to some day be her husband. That was a mind blowing revelation for a life-long bachelor.

"I'm sorry, I misunderstood. I thought…well, if that is the case then you may certainly see her. She's in room B2." The doctor still looked a little puzzled but from observing Oscar he knew that the man was more than a friend.

Rudy looked quizzically at Oscar. Was that a lie or not? "Oscar, was that true?"

"Yes. It isn't public knowledge yet so… just between us. We'll talk later. Right now I need to see Jaime." Oscar patted Rudy on the back then headed for Jaime's room. She was sleeping so peacefully. He pulled up a chair by the bed and held her hand. "I'm here Babe."

Oscar didn't notice that Rudy had followed him. Rudy looked at his two friends in wonderment. Although it was no secret that they were close and that there appeared to be an attraction between them, Rudy couldn't believe that they had become a couple. Oscar had always been attentive when Jaime was hurt but now he was completely focused on her. He wasn't interested, yet, in the reasons why Jaime was shot nor was he interested in getting back to the office.

"Oscar, I'll sit with her while you get some rest. She could be out for hours."

"No, Rudy. I'm staying right here…for as long as it takes."

Jaime's fluttered about two hours after surgery. "Oscar?" Jaime said slowly and thickly through her pain medication.

Oscar had been dosing in the chair by the bed but was wide awake when he heard his name. "Hi Babe, I'm here. You're going to be fine." He sat on the edge of the bed and caressed her cheek.

"Where am I? There was blood…are you hurt?" Jaime tried to sit up but couldn't. She could barely raise her arm.

"I'm fine. You were shot at the reception…in the shoulder. You lost a lot of blood but you're going to be alright."

"I can't move my arm? I'm so weak."

Rudy stepped forward "Jaime, that's because of the blood loss. You may need a transfusion to get you going. Right now you need to get some sleep, you too Oscar. You've had a rough night."

"Rudy's right. Get some sleep. I'll be right here, Babe, if you need anything." Oscar saw Rudy make an annoyed face but he chose to ignore it. "Good night Jaime. I love you." He kissed her softly on the lips.

She gave him a little smile as she drifted off again.

The next day after breakfast Oscar left for a few hours to get cleaned up, gets some clothes for Jaime and go to the office to find out more about what had happened. After she was moved to her own room, Jaime started to think about the events of the previous day. She was troubled as she began to go over in her mind what had happened. For the first time in her life, she had been shot. Jaime remembered one of the issues she had with seeing Oscar was that it was dangerous for him and those around him. They hadn't been a couple for a whole week and she was already in the hospital. It wasn't his fault she kept telling herself but she blamed the OSI. The OSI and Oscar – in many ways they are inseparable. To be with the man, you had the office too. Jaime loved Oscar with all her heart but again wondered if love was enough.

Oscar arrived at OSI headquarters wanting to get down to business. After fielding concerned questions from Callahan, he had her call the Bulgarian Embassy. The ambassador told Oscar that it was an assassination attempt on the Romanian ambassador. The security cameras showed that the ambassador turned just as the shot was fired. The shot missed him and hit Jaime. Oscar was relieved that the shooter wasn't aiming at him or Jaime. It still bothered him that the next time it could be an assassination attempt on him and Jaime might get in the way. Was his job worth the danger? Oscar had been director for years. He'd built up the OSI into a powerful organization. Now there was someone who was more important to him than his job. For the first time in years, Oscar's ambitions went beyond work. Dissatisfaction was also a factor. He hated battling with the NSB. They were supposed to be on the same side. All Parr and Hanson wanted to do was get in the way out of spite. What they tried to do to Jaime, with support from the Secretary, was unforgivable. Oscar found that he no longer had confidence that the government would do the right thing. It was all about politics and who had the most power. He was tired of swimming against the tide, as it were. Oscar knew that Jaime still wanted out of the OSI, now he felt the same way. Trouble was how to get him and Jaime out. Were they destined for the NSB's zoo? The idea filled him with dread. They would have to play the game until he figured out a plan.

Later Oscar met Rudy at the hospital. After giving Oscar a quick update on Jaime's condition, Rudy asked "So what's this about you and Jaime? The Secretary, not to mention the NSB, are going to lock you up and throw away the key."

With a great deal of passion Oscar responded "Rudy, to hell with my job, I will resign or they can fire me. They are not going to break us up. You know, all I've wanted is to do good for my country, to protect it. I've spent my life trying to make a difference. The last few years I've spent my days fighting - fighting for projects, fighting petty political grievances. I'm not a politician. Now everything I do or attempt to do is picked over by Parr and Hanson. Everywhere I turn they are watching and waiting for some opening to discredit me or the OSI. We are SUPPOSED to be on the same side but increasingly they are pursuing a…vendetta. I'm tired of it. Now I have Jaime in my life. It is time…to LIVE my life."

Rudy was completely taken aback. He'd known him for more years than he'd like to remember. He'd seen Oscar put his heart and soul into the OSI. Now he was ready to give it all up – for a woman. Although still surprised by their relationship, Rudy wanted to see his friends happy. Jaime was like a daughter to him. Rudy had worried about Jaime becoming too involved with the wrong man - after all she did like to date - a lot. He had visions of Jaime finally getting back together with Steve. He'd never considered that Oscar would be the man for Jaime but looking back on their relationship and seeing how Oscar was now, he had no doubts. "You two are still going to have to be careful. The NSB does seem to have a vendetta against you and Jaime. She's stood in their way a number of times and I can't imagine they are happy about what happened last week."

Oscar sighed "I know. That's why I want to keep our being a couple quiet for now. Only you and Callahan know." Seeing Rudy's raised eyebrows. Oscar said "It seemed more dangerous for her not to know."

Jaime was in her room with tears running down her cheeks. She'd heard Oscar's voice in the hall. Jaime resisted the temptation to listen to him but she just wanted the comfort of his voice. When she heard what he had told Rudy, all doubts about continuing to see him vanished.

Oscar walked into Jaime's room to see her crying but smiling. She held her good arm out to him. He sat on the bed and held her. "Jaime, why are you crying? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I heard your voice in the hall and I…I couldn't help myself…I heard what you said to Rudy. Don't sell yourself short - you have done good for the country. I'm very proud of you. You have never stooped to their level. After all your years in Washington, you're still an upstanding man."

"Thanks Babe. Heaven knows I've tried." Oscar looked at her with a little embarrassed smile and turned a bit pink. He then asked "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Not for a couple of hours." Jaime smiled.

"Well, I love you," Oscar smiled back. "As soon as Rudy springs you, which I hope is soon," Oscar glared at Rudy "we'll head home. You're going to get quite a reception too."

Jaime gave him a quizzical look "What do you mean?"

"I've taken the liberty of having Max flown in. He should be arriving tonight. Since you'll be here recovering for some days, I thought you'd like to have him around."

"Oh Oscar that's wonderful, you're wonderful." Jaime was excited by his thoughtfulness. She then turned her attention to Rudy. She gave him a stubborn resolute expression "Rudy, are you going to keep me here forever? When can I get out?"

Rudy had been bemused by the intimate banter between Jaime and Oscar now he had both of them glaring at him. To his horror he realized what their new relationship meant for him at least professionally. "Great, it was bad enough with one or the other of you. Now the stubborn mules have teamed up. From now on I'm sending my assistant to deal with you." With that Rudy walked out of the room as fast as possible.

Jaime and Oscar watched Rudy walk out. They looked at each other and started laughing.


End file.
